The Were Brothers
by Alan Wilkinson
Summary: If you go down to the woods today.... they'll attack you. Last uploaded: Part 1.


Author's Notes: With my new computing tutor away and over three hours to kill, I figured I'd amuse myself by writing my first new story ****

Author's Notes:_ This is set in Ishida Lone-Wolf's Breeding universe. I've had a few technical problems. A version posted the other week turned out to be bugged to hell. Fortunately I managed to find another, more complete copy on another disk. So here it is._

Now if I could only do the same with Alliances (*sigh*)…

****

The Were Brothers, Part 1

If You Play With Fire…

By **Alan Wilkinson**

He ran, wings keeping him sort of aloft, legs bouncing him off trees with ease born of of sheer panic.

And yet they were gaining.

__

How much wood could a Woodmon chuck if a Woodmon could chuck wood?

How disgusting the 'mon thought, then realised the rhyme meant 'chuck' as in 'throw', not 'throw up'…something he was in danger of doing himself.

And still they chased him…

* * * *

Weredramon had been having a good day, up until then. He'd been a participant in the regular battles the Breeding Centre held, defeating SabrePheonixmon one-on-one, a particlary impressive feat because SabrePheonixmon was a Mega; a Champion defeating a Mega, especially a fellow hybrid, was practically unheard of. Weredramon had simply Blitzkrieged his fellow Digimon, using his Howling Smasher attack so hard and fast that SabrePheonixmon hadn't been able to defend herself.

Afterwards, they'd both reverted to their Rookie forms; her to Mystmon, him to his current form, Gahyomon. As Digimon both only a matter of weeks old, they could have reverted all the way to Egg form, but hadn't. Insanely proud of himself, he'd gone for a walk to let the swelling in his head go down…

And that's when everything went pear shaped.

* * * *

Gahyomon collapsed to his knees and vomited, beyond exausted. It took all his concentration not to de-digivolve to In-Training. He wiped his mouth with the back of his hand and looked up, a snarl on his lips and fear in his eyes. The Woodmon crowed, surrounding him. "Go away, you bastards!" he yelled. "I haven't got anything for you to drain."

They ignored him.

__

What's that saying? Gahyomon thought. _Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to Hate. Hate leads to Suffering..._

"SPIRAL BLASTER!" he snapped, a bluey-green energy blast corkscrewing from his mouth, blasting a couple of Woodmon into data. But a third blast fizzled out. _It's no good. I'm out of energy. Maybe I **should** de-digivolve. At least then I could keep running._

No. I'm sick of running.

"Oh dear." A new voice said. "I was sure you'd keep runnning for longer than that. Oh well, I guess we'll just have to play a new game." 

Gahyomon looked up at the newcomer and his already pale face went sheet white. "What do you want?" he snarled.

Puppetmon jumped down and grinned at his captive. "You know, I must thank you for playing with my kids. My friends wanted to play with your precious Breeding Centre." Puppetmon shrugged. "I couldn't wait."

__

His friends? Gahyomon thought, looking at the Woodmon. _No, he called them his 'kids'…_

Oh shit.

"PEPPER BOLT!"

Suddenly a hail of fireballs rocketed out of the shadows. The Woodmon screamed as they dusted, their wooden bodies horribly vulnerable to the Fire type attack.

"NO!" Puupetmon shrieked. "It's not fair!"

Gahyomon couldn't help smiling at that, renewed hope helping to restore his strength. "SPIRAL BLASTER!" Between them the Woodmon lasted less than thirty seconds.

"Who dares?" Puppetmon wailed.

The new necomer stepped out of the shadows. At first it looked like an Agumon, except it was Navy blue in colour, with red claws and a horn. _Another hybrid? _Gahyomon thought. 

"PUPPET PUMMEL!" Puppetmon rasied his hammer and opened fire. The new digimon leapt high.

"FIRE CLAW!" An orange trail followed the claw as it struck Puppetmon's hammer, disintergrating it.

"Oh no." Puppetmon whispered.

"HORN DRILL!" The new digimon shot forward, impaling Puppetmon on his horn. He casually tossed Puppetmon over his head, letting the Dark Master crash to the floor behind him. "PEPPER BOLT!" Another hail of fireballs shot forth. As a Mega, Puppetmon held up well. But the new Digimon didn't let up and Puppetmon shared the Woodmon's weakness to Fire. After what seemed like an eternity (But was really only about ten seconds), Puppetmon dissolved into data.

"Who are you?" Gahyomon asked, amazed. Agumon were Rookie Digimon. Gahyomon dimly realized that his own feat had just been topped.

"Just your friendly neighbourhood arsonist." The newcomer held out his hand. "Name's Agabumon."

"Gahyomon." Gahyomon replied. Then everything went black.

Agabumon smiled, shaking his head as Gahyomon reverted to Egg form. _ No doubt about it, he's a tough one he thought. _"I'll take you home." He promised, picking up the egg.

As he walked back to the Breeding Centre, Agabumon frowned. He'd turned up in plenty of time to hear Puppetmon's reference to his 'friends'. And _that_ meant trouble.

Real trouble.

****

Next Time on Digimon: Digital Monsters

__

It's Weredramon, WereGreymon and SabrePheonixmon against The Dark Masters! Our heroes can't overpower their foes, but power isn't everything...


End file.
